


Light

by scyld17



Series: Apocalypse [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scyld17/pseuds/scyld17
Summary: The sequel of Run.Years passed after your capture and here your are now.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Much like Run, this was originally posted on DA. I decided to go and continue with this with some alterations so do read Run first. The story may also be triggering to some and it also contain spoilers. But do enjoy!

Years passed and (y/n) grew into a beautiful maiden. A very angelic face, a curvaceous body, long and silky hair, and a smooth (s/c) skin like nothing else.  She grew up to be the most beautiful woman, a simple look at her face will make anyone melt.

Only that both her hands and feet were shackled with chains attached to the wall and was hidden in a cell at the very bottom of the holy land. The very bottom of the red line.

Since her capture, all she had ever experienced was pure hell. She wished to use her powers, but the restrains drains her completely. She would even have a very hard time lifting a finger.

Never had she thought that she’d end up like this. Her mother did her best to keep her safe and away from the government, even teaching her to keep her emotions at bay and act logically, only to be captured less than a month after her death.

She had a very pitiful situation indeed; much like a damsel in distress. She didn’t know how long she’s been there, nor if it’s day or night, not even the weather outside. She was alone in the dark, at the very bottom of the red line, she hadn’t even had a proper conversation with anyone since her capture. Her food rations were also delivered through a tube from way up above, and she would sleep on the floor of the cell, with nothing but an old blanket that can only cover half of her body. No one was allowed to enter her cell since it was sterile to keep her from getting sick. 

Another is that she was broken, she feels nothing at all. No more pain, no emotions, no nothing. Her brain kept her safe from breaking further.

 

 

After some time of nothingness, the speaker in her cell started to buzz...

"Hello (y/n), time for your medicine"

Her chains were released, leaving her with shackles. Slowly, the walls of her cell started to move, pushing her as a door opened to let her out. Then, the floor started to move upward, much like an elevator. 

After reaching the top floor, two men clad in white approached her. "Come now, and please behave as always" a scientist said as his assistant helped you up from your cell and into a stainless steel bed.

Soldiers surround the room wearing black fatigues strapping her to disable her arms, legs, and torso. (y/n) can barely see their faces since she can't lift her head with the tight leather straps that held her whole body.

This scientist, that she came to know as Vegapunk, was instructing his assistant to get the largest syringe and fill it with the green liquid (y/n) came to hate. His gloved hand gently pushed the long sleeve of her ragged white dress and injected a huge amount of the green liquid into her body.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed, crying even, from all the pain she felt as the liquid travels through her bloodstream. It burns yet the surrounding muscles are so cold.

Her body may not feel anymore pain, but this was a different kind of pain. The liquid would separate her powers from her, forcefully splitting every cell of her being.  
  
"Caesar! How much progress this time?" Vegapunk asked his assistant who scrambled the papers and computers for results. "I'm sorry Sir, but still no progress. We only increased her pain sensitivity but her powers are still intact" the man, having horns much like a demon would, anxiously told his superior.

"Still no progress?!!!. We don't have much time, Vegapunk!" a tall and thin bearded man said, as he entered the room. "Finish this up now! I want that Devil Fruit extracted from her no matter what!!!"

Saluting, Vegapunk sternly answered "Yes Sir! I am doing my very best to meet your expectations. It's just that I worry that this girl may not be able to withstand the process much longer"

"I don't care! Me and the whole Gorosei doesn't! She may suffer for as long and as hard as it takes for us to get that Devil Fruit, but she must not die!" the man said, startling Caesar.

"My apologies, Sir" Vegapunk said, bowing his head low as Caesar hid behind him, quivering. The bearded man then left the room without a word.  
  


Caesar, still hiding behind Vegapunk asked, "Dr. Vegapunk?". Vegapunk looked at him, encouraging him to continue. "Why can't we just kill her and put an assortment of fruit beside her? Doesn't that how Devil Fruits work?".

Sighing, he answered "Caesar, hers is a different type of Devil Fruit. If she died, it won't transfer to another fruit, but would go back to the tree of fruits. And that tree can only be found in Raftel. You do know that only the pirate king was able to reach that, right? But the question is, how was she able to attain it? and those fruits choose their master, what makes her so special that the fruit chose her? I also wish to find an answer."

Vegapunk let out a frustrated huff and continued "Though I am against the course of action, I also think that this is the only way".

Caesar gulped as he felt the tension in Vegapunk's voice. He didn't know what the Devil Fruit was, only the Gorosei, Fleet Admirals, and Vegapunk knew, along with the Celestial Dragons, but one thing is for sure, it must be very powerful.

"Please bring her back to her cell" Vegapunk silently said as he went out of the room to relieve himself form all the stress.

"Y-you heard him! Get this thing out of here!" Caesar said as he pointed to the girl and made the soldiers scramble to take her back to her cold cell.


End file.
